


Die Hard Fan

by DreamingofSilverhand



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just a short little thing I had in my brain, My V's a huge samurai fan, Unbeta'd, You can't tell me otherwise, based on the scrapped 'childhood hero' mechanic the game had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofSilverhand/pseuds/DreamingofSilverhand
Summary: Johnny finds out that V’s been hoarding a collection of Samurai merch and won’t let her live it down.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Die Hard Fan

Spring cleaning sucked. V’s apartment wasn’t even very big. It was basically one room, and yet it had taken more than a week for V to get around to cleaning. The bathroom was first, the shower scrubbed and the toilet area smelling fresher than anything else in Night City. This satisfied V for a day or two, before the rest of the mess in the apartment got to her. Clothes on the ground, grime in the corners of the room, something had spilled on her couch by accident and she had to get around that eventually. V sighed as she pulled the clothes out of her little closet, chucking them to the ground in a heap. 

“What are you doing?” Johnny said, appearing against the wall he leaned up against. V pulled some random bits and pieces of armor and old pieces of chrome, a few pairs of shoes here and there. 

“Cleaning.” She shrugged. “I’ve got too much stuff that I can sell or throw out.” She pulled another heap of clothes and jackets down. Nibbles was in his prime now, curious at all the new happenings. The cat sniffed a bit at some of the shirts before rolling around in them, pawing at the stray zipper here or there. V flopped down next to the cat, pulling an old dusty cardboard box marked ‘donate’ over to her. Johnny sat down across from her, cybernetic arm propped up against his knee. He said nothing, just watched her. 

V sifted through her various articles of clothing, wincing at some of the things she still held on to. Terrible-looking long-sleeved blouses and parachute pants that did nothing to flatter her. Jackets that did nothing but make her sweat in the Night City heat would be tossed to the box immediately. Nibbles made it a game by swatting at the clothes that got tossed into the box. 

She was sorting through her crop tops and t-shirts when she held up a certain one, one that made her widen her eyes in surprise before quickly tossing it into the box, hoping that Johnny didn’t spot it. 

“What was that?” His voice nearly made V jump out of her skin. V threw another shirt on top of it as if hiding it. 

“Nothing.” She said, casually. Johnny shook his head. 

“I might be old, but I could have sworn that was a Samurai logo I just saw.” 

V shook her head, piling over articles of clothing on it. Johnny crossed his arms. “V..” 

V sighed, pulling the shirt back and throwing it to him. “Fine...fine. It’s a Samurai shirt. I uh.. Had it when I was younger.” She said, her cheeks turning a slight red from embarrassment. Johnny let out a laugh, one that sounded more mocking than any. 

“Didn’t know you were a fan, V.” He said, a chuckle to his voice as he looked over the shirt. V huffed and Johnny continued, sitting up a bit to look better at the shirt. 

“Didn’t even know they still made them.” He shrugged, sitting back down. V scooped it back up, looking at it more closely. 

“I don’t remember where I got it...I think maybe from one of the street gangs or something, but I’ve had it since I was a kid.” The memories flooded back to her. Someone stole her the shirt when she was just a youngster, and V started to listen to Samurai’s music from there. Their music changed her life, despite V never wanting to openly admit that fact. Finding out she had the lead singer of Samurai stuck in her head made her both irritable and giddy. 

V silently got up, going over to her stash and pulling a box out of a cupboard. It was old and dust, making V’s nose suddenly get a bit congested as she blew the dust out of the way. She plopped the box down in front of Johnny, sighing and trying to delay the inevitable. 

“When I was...a kid, I got introduced to Samur- your music.” She started, pulling out various bits and bobs of merch. Some of the stuff was tour merch, vintage stuff. Vinyl records and CDs, as well as lanyards and little punch button pins. All of it was way older than V, but she still hung on to the stuff. Johnny just watched, a little smile on his face at some of the items. 

“I could..honestly write a book on how much that music helped me growing up..” V trailed off, eyes lingering on the little plush logo of the band. “But that’s cheesy and shit and you don’t wanna hear it.” She said, giving a little chuckle and packing the stuff back up. Johnny stopped her hand, the best he could anyway. 

“No no, lemme hear it.” V rose an eyebrow at his words. 

“What? No...sarcastic remark? No...making fun of me?” V said, moving the box out of the way and sitting up to look at Johnny properly. He shook his head. 

“I’m not one of those rocker boys that makes fun of the fans. I’d be nowhere without them. Plus...it’s kinda hot when you talk about how much you love my music.” He said, the smug little smile coming out. V rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. 

“I don’t know it was just something...visceral. Like I could get through all the dog shit times and conquer mountains. Course- I didn’t really know anything about the members of the band. Not in detail anyways.” She shrugged. “Knew you were well...dead, Kerry was somewhere, Nancy was too. No one really explained it to me, just kept me listening to the music.” V paused, her voice getting a little thick with emotion before she continued to pack up the merch. 

“Course now I get the ultimate honor.” She said, moving the box back to its original spot. “I get to live twenty-four- seven with the airhead lead singer.” V stuck her tongue out jokingly at him. Johnny put his hand to his chest in mock hurt. 

“Well, maybe the honor’s all mine.” He said, leaning back against the furniture. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. I landed in the brain of Samurai’s number one fan.” He crossed his arms, aviators glitching onto his face. 

“Oh stop,” V said, pulling another set of clothes to sort through. “I’m sure that guy on the other side of town that had your pants in his apartment is considered the biggest fan. Comfy, by the way.” She said, pulling at the pants she wore. 

“Nah, No way. That’s creepy and borderline stalking. You feel the music, understand the music. You’re the kind of person I wrote the stuff for.” V’s cheeks blushed a shade of scarlet that would probably be considered medically unhealthy. 

“Shit. You’re gonna make me cry if you keep up with that. It was a...phase of my life, I guess. There are die-hards that make me look like a sniveling fangirl.” V did her best to hide her face from him. Johnny just shook his. 

“You got my name tattooed on your arm. I’d say that's pretty hardcore.” V scoffed at that. “Oh please. Half of Night City probably has some sort of Samurai tattoo.” 

“You literally hang out with Kerry. Stop down playin’ me V. I’m the lead...well, was the lead singer, so what I say goes.” 

V laughed, looking up at him again. “Oh? And what do you say besides I’m the biggest fan’?” 

Johnny stood up, pacing the room before settling and kneeling in front of her. 

“As the lead singer of Samurai, I can fully without a doubt say- You are the only fan that matters to Samurai. Full stop.” 

V paused, letting the words sink as Johnny sat back down on his rear. When he was settled, V lunged forward. Her lips met his, in the strangest way possible. Her brain registered something was there, something that resembled a human, but the feeling and texture were all wrong. V was leaning on him now, but she couldn’t feel the warmth of his body or the material of the tank top he was wearing. Still, it was the next best thing. 

“I uh..” V’s voice was raspier than normal as she cleared her throat, pulling away. “I uh..wanted to do that when I was a teenager.” Johnny’s face was slightly shocked- and V wondered if he could feel anything when they kissed. 

“Sorry...I just...that was very..” 

Johnny waved his hand, gesturing to her to come closer. “Well? You gonna come here so we can do it again?”


End file.
